The Cry of the Doctor Part 1
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: The Trickster has tried again and again to destroy Sarah Jane Smith. But now he has the ultimate weapon that eve she can't resist... Episode 1 in my on-line SJA series.
1. Chapter 1: The Empty Space

Chapter 1: The Empty Space

The Doctor stood up slowly, opening his eyes. His head felt like someone had hit it with a mallet. He looked around but all he could see was white, empty space. He knew exactly where he was.

"Trickster!" he yelled out.

There was no reply.

"Trickster! I know you're out there! Show yourself!" he yelled again.

Suddenly, the black-robed figure of the Trickster materialised, smiling at the Doctor with his two rows of sharp, pointy teeth.

"Hello, Doctor. I hope your arrival wasn't too...tiresome."

"Trickster, what have you done? And where's the TARDIS?"

"Your time-travel device is safe in a different part of this universe. And I brought you here because you were close to death and I had that power. Don't you remember?"

The Doctor froze, recalling the events that had recently happened...

_The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, sighing at his most recent triumph. He had just helped overthrow the corrupt goverment of Treden, with the help of some colonists. He flicked a switch on the TARDIS and suddenly, electricity shot up his whole arm, killing him almost instantly. As he faded away, he heard one last voice echoing in his head._

"_Good, now we can begin..."_

"I didn't ask to live, Trickster! You couldn't have done that!"

"You didn't need to. I used the power of your TARDIS against you to get what I want!"

The Doctor sighed, realising this was a very bad situation.

"What do you want, then? You never do something without getting something out of it yourself."

The Trickster began to pace up and down, his smile widening.

"Your companion, Sarah Jane Smith. You are aware that I have a vendetta against her?"

"Of course but how is that relevant?"

"I have tried time and time again to destroy her without success. Then I realised the one thing that she could not resist. You. If I used you to get to her, then she would be mine to control. That's why I had one of my agents on Treden implant your TARDIS wth a malfuction device that would activate when you tried to fly away. It worked and here you are."

"How do you plan to do this then because I just won't willingly do your bidding."

"I know that. And that is why, I have this."

The Trickster held up a small device, shaped like a pin, that was glowing a reddish colour. It was a mind-control device.

"Trickster! Dont you dare!"

"When you wake up, you will do as I ask. Don't worry. it will be quite painless."

The Trickster began to dissapear as the Doctor's vision was enveloped in white. All he could manage before being taken over was a cry of, "Saraaah!"


	2. Chapter 2: Our Attic in Ealing

Chapter 2: Our Attic in Ealing

(SJA Intro)

Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra, along with K-9 were sitting on the steps, looking through various photos from the past.

"Ah, Clyde! You look so cute in that one!" said Rani, pointing at the picture of Clyde's seventh birthday.

"I do not!" responded Clyde, with a look of embarrasment.

"You do, Clyde!" laughed Rani.

"She's right," Luke agreed, turning to K-9. "What do you think, K-9?"

"I am not programmed to recognise cuteness, Master Luke." responded the robot dog.

Suddenly, Mr Smith opened up, playing his fanfare as usual.

"Sarah Jane," he said in his calm tone. "I am detecting resudals of artron energy in the attic."

Everyone knew what this meant and they all turned around to see the blue figure of the TARDIS slowly matrialising in the attic. And out of it stepped the Doctor.

"Hello, guys!" smiled The Doctor.

"Hey, Doctor!" said the gang in unision, smiling back at him.

"What an unexpected surprise! wht brings you here?"asked Sarah Jane, standing up.

"The TARDIS engine got damaged i the vortex by a temporal gravity shift. I need to stop off here for a while to repair it. I'll be staying in a hotel nearby but can I keep the TARDIS here?"

"Of course, Mr Smith will look after it. Mr Smith, activate shield."

A green beam of light shot out of Mr Smith and enveloped the TARDIS, surrounding it in a circular shield.

"Thanks, I guess I'd better be off to the hotel."

"We can escort you there, isn't that right everyone?"

The gang nodded in agreement and followed the Doctor out of the room.

As soon as they had left, Mr Smith spoke up.

"K9, are you picking up readings of time flux as I am?"

"Affirmative, Mr Smith. Should we tell Mistress Sarah?"

"Not just yet. Let's see if we can wor it out ourselves."

"Warning! This is breaching at least 18 of my primary function settings!"

"Oh, shut up..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Step

Chapter 3: The Next Step

The Doctor put down his suitcase and looked around his room. It was very plain with a blue bed and a plain window with red curtains.

"Looks nice enough..." said Sarah, looking around.

"Are you joking?" said Clyde, looking around at the dingy, old place.

"It'll do. I've slept in worse. Like that time I slept with the Queen of Renart. She wouldn't stop snoring!"

The others laughed and left the Doctor to unpack. But instead he walked over to the mirror and began to talk to it.

"Master, I have infiltrated Ealing and identified the target. What are my next instructions?"

The hooded, evil figure of the Trickster appeared in the mirror, smiling. He spoke with a sense of freedom.

"Excellent, Doctor. You're next step will be to somehow shut down Mr Smith and that infernal robot dog."

"K-9? I...won't do...it..." The Doctor groaned this sentence as if in pain.

The Trickster paused then held up the mind device controller.

"Hmm...Must be faulty..."

He tapped it and the Doctor suddenly screamed, sinking to the floor. Moments later, he stood up, his eyes teporarily glowing a shade of red and then returning to their normal colour.

"I will do it with extreme pleasure, Master."

"Good. Soon I will have control over Sarah Jane Smith and all of Earth. then i will feed!"

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the corridor and a head poked round the door. Clyde Langer.

"Doctor, I heard screaming. Are you-?" He stopped when he saw The Doctor talking to The Trickster. He turned nd ran, down the corridor.

The Trickster gave an annoyed growl, then paused, as if considering something. Then he spoke again.

"It appears we will have to get rid of Sarah Jane's little friends too..."

"How should I carry out their deaths, master?"

"I did not extinguish the creative aspect of your mind completley. I'm sure you can think of something."

The Doctor gave a smile and said, "I have something in mind already. Leave it to me, master..."

The Trickster returned a smile and then his figure vanished from the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4: Sinking Fast

Chapter 4: Sinking Fast

Clyde ran into the attic yelling, "Guys, guys! I have something to tell you!".

Sarah, Rani and Luke all looked up at him, ready to listen.

"The Doctor is with the Trickster!"

The room paused, then was filled with the sounds of laughter.

"Good one, Clyde!" laughed Luke.

"Oh, look at me! I'm the Doctor! I'm evil! I will kill Sarah Jane Smith!" mocked Rani, causing even more laughter.

"No, I'm not joking! He's gonna destroy Earth or something!"

"Oh, Clyde," Sarah Jane walked towards Clyde and out her arm around him. "You must be seeing things again."

The Doctor walked in, looking around at everyone laughing.

"What are we laughing about then?" he asked.

"Doctor, Clyde thinks that you're with the Trickster!" smiled Sarah Jane Smith.

The Doctor gave a small laugh and then shot Clyde a grin, showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Did you see that?!" Clyde practically yelled, pointing at the Doctor.

"Don't be silly, Clyde," smiled the Doctor. "Now all of you, I wanna show you something in the TARDIS. Follow me."

The Doctor and all the others walked in, shutting the doors behind them. The Doctor led them through endless corridors until they reached a small room with holes in the walls. As soon as they had walked in, The Doctor shut the door and locked it with his sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane tried to open it but her sonic lipstick wouldn't turn on.

"Why won't it turn on?" said Sarah Jane, practically breaking it with her hand.

"In the TARDIS, it blocks out all sonic devices except the sonic screwdriver. Your lipstick won't work."

Sarah abandoned this tactic and began calling to the Doctor.

"Doctor, what are you doing? Let us out!"

This time the Doctor spoke, he had razor sharp teeth and his voice was not his but the voice of the Trickster.

"This is a water chamber, Miss Smith. I fill it with water, you drown. Simple enough?"

"Trickster, what have you done to him?" yelled Sarah Jane, banging on the door.

"I have...upgraded him. Have a nice swim."

The Doctor hit a button on the wall and the chamber began to fill with water. The whole gang began to feel around the walls for an escape button or anything that could help them. But Sarah just stood there, looking grimly at her feet.

"It won't work," she sighed. "The Time Lords built their TARDIS' too be escape=proof. We're stuck here..."

"But Sarah Jane, there must be a way out!" said Rani, looking more worried than before.

"No, Rani. There's no way out..."

*

**The Cry of the Doctor Part 2 will be out next week in true SJA style!**


End file.
